The Clanking of Crystals
by joyousbrokenthing
Summary: There was something pathetic about the way they stared as their two friends meet at the lips. Kendall would have drowned in discontent had he not drowned in cheap champagne instead. Kendall/Carlos, established James/Logan - New Years Fic


**Title**: The Clanking of Crystals  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kendall/Carlos, established James/Logan  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 787  
><strong>Warning<strong>: None  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Big Time Rush.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: There was something pathetic about the way they stared as their two friends meet at the lips. Kendall would have drowned in discontent had he not drowned in cheap champagne instead.  
><strong>Author Notes<strong>: Happy New Year! This started as a James/Logan New Years story that got hijacked by Kendall and Carlos. Oops. Title from Death Cab for Cutie's _The New Year._

* * *

><p><strong>The Clanking of Crystals<br>**_explosions off in the distance_

* * *

><p>The room shimmered in red and black, thick silk competing with sheer white accents. Kendall was leaning by the floor to ceiling windows, Carlos at his side. Outside were seas of revelers, prepared to greet a new year. Despite the noise, Kendall felt only loneliness. He brought the champagne flute to his lips and downed its entire contents. Carlos copied, releasing an identical sigh as they finished.<p>

The sources of their discontent stood in the center of the room, Logan's hands tucked beneath the James' fitted blazer, brown hair matted against the taller boy's broad shoulder. Logan kept his eyes closed with a contented smile as James swayed them to the music; a tempo far too fast for the world they seemed to have been lost in.

Carlos grabbed at two new glasses as the waiter hurried by, handing one immediately to Kendall.

"Thanks." Kendall mumbled into his glass.

"Tell me again why we're at a gay bar on New Year's Eve?" Carlos asked, eyes pleading with confusion.

"Because we love our friends however self-absorbed they may be at the moment." Kendall grumbled. There was something pathetic about the way he was staring after them, feeling abandoned.

"Oh, right." Carlos smiled, letting his head rest on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall would have freaked but admittedly, they remained the least affectionate in the crowd.

Kendall scanned the room. The few amount of girls present were barricaded between a barrier of gay men in each and every direction. "See any girl available?"

"Nope," Carlos murmured into his silk vest.

A seizure inducing flash of lights enveloped the room, freezing the club in flashing still frames. Excitement spread through every corner as everyone cheered, everyone but Kendall and Carlos.

**10...9...8...**

"I'm never going to get a New Years' kiss," Carlos straightened up and pouted, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"You should try getting a regular kiss first." Kendall attempted a smile, rubbing in Carlos' lackluster history with women.

"Thanks for reminding me." Carlos groaned, staring after the slideshow couple, "Are they making out already? It's not even midnight yet."

"It looks like James is eating Logan's face." Kendall chuckled.

"I told him not to skip dinner." Carlos frowned.

**7...6...5...**

"Kendall, quick! She's looking at you!" Carlos slightly shoved him in the direction of a girl – tan, blonde, and gorgeous – staring intently towards Kendall with a grin.

"Nah," Kendall shrugged, regretting drinking the entire evening. His body pressed back into Carlos, seeking comfort. He studied Carlos' confusion, "Can't abandon you now, can I?"

Without missing a beat, Carlos brushed past him and walked towards the blonde. She turned around immediately and lost herself in the crowd.

**4...3...2...**

"Gee, thanks." Kendall laughed, ruffling up Carlos' hair as he returned.

"Probably just thinks we're gay." Carlos shrugged, recovering himself with a well-timed smirk.

"We're not, right?" Kendall arched a brow.

"Drink more," Carlos suggested.

**1...Happy New Year**

The room exploded around them.

They glance back across the crowd; their best friends were still entirely wrapped up in each other, Logan's legs wrapped around James' waist, hands wrapped around his neck, kissing fiercely, assaulting.

Kendall's eyes fell back on Carlos', making him increasingly hot, breath uneven. He blamed the alcohol coursing through his veins. He opened his mouth to make a snide comment, surprising even himself when his hands pulled at Carlos's shirt, pulling him forward until their lips crashed together. Carlos' eyes widened beneath Kendall's equally confused gaze. They broke away breathless, remaining close but panting heavily.

"Happy New Year?" Kendall offered, unsure of himself.

"Weird…" Carlos breathed with a shudder.

"Totally." Kendall agreed.

Kendall felt two sets of eyes fall on them from across the room. Carlos followed Kendall's line of sight back towards James and Logan who have disentangled themselves, mouth hanging agape.

Carlos felt Kendall's hand on his chin, turning his face back towards Kendall. Kendall smirked, eyebrows raised.

Oh.

Kendall kissed him with all his strength this time. Carlos didn't pull away or keep his eyes open. Instead he moved fully against his tall blonde friend, mouth opening without hesitation trading champagne coated tongues. His fingers teased through short blonde locks, pulling harsh, rough. Kendall's hand trailed his own skin, leaving a trail of desire in their wake. By the time they parted, nothing had been left untouched.

Kendall pulled Carlos against him, arms wrapped around the shorter boy, smiling at James and Logan with a challenging grin. His lips brushed against Carlos' ear.

"Happy New Year." He repeated with more conviction.

Carlos smiled against his shoulder, hands creeping beneath Kendall's silk vest, mirroring the couple they've stared at all night.

Happy New Year, indeed.


End file.
